


Baby, don't cry

by ChenChieh



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChenChieh/pseuds/ChenChieh
Summary: 独自一人居住在海岛的沈昌珉，意外在某个夜晚听见了人鱼的美妙歌喉。
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 1





	Baby, don't cry

1  
沈昌珉一个人坐在沙滩上发呆，对面是平静无波的大海。

时值五月上旬，北半球还普遍处在刚刚开始热起来的状态，但是这个位于赤道附近的太平洋小岛却是全年盛夏。即使是处在黄昏时分，脚下的沙子依然滚烫。天边的云层伴着夕阳呈现出斑斓又绚烂的颜色，远方吹来的海风穿过柔和绮丽的光晕，带来了阳光与盐的味道。

沈昌珉舒服的长吁一声，仰头躺在温热的沙滩上，左右来回滚了滚。他抬眼看向夜空，稀疏的几颗星星已经亮了。  
他打算起身沿着海岸线走走。

这个海岛是沈昌珉的私人财产，是他某一次期末考试全A收到的小礼物。虽然不是什么奢侈昂贵的海岛，上面的设施也是一应俱全。沈昌珉住的是一栋热带风格的别墅，几乎位于岛屿的中心最高点，里面甚至为他修了酒窖和一个小型的露天酒吧。最重要的是，这个岛离大陆有整整218英里——私密性非常强，他不用担心自己会被别人偷窥或者被邻居打扰。

沈昌珉在他们圈子里的人看来是个十足的异类。作为资本巨鳄的幺子，富贵豪门出身的小少爷，他既不喜欢交际，也对家族里的产业毫无兴趣；他甚至不喜欢出门，只希望一个人静静的呆在家里看看书或者打打游戏来消磨时光。可能因为他是家里最小的那个，他的父亲对他异常宽容：默许他去大洋彼岸读自己喜欢的专业，在大学五月份放暑假之后也可以先不回家，而是呆在一个荒无人烟的小岛上随意消遣。

沈昌珉赤脚踩在沙滩上，温暖的沙子像流水一样滑过他光裸的脚背，身后留下一串深深浅浅的小坑。涛声、沙子的簌簌滑落声和偶尔传来的海鸟鸣叫是现下仅有的声响。他望着岸边一丛丛不认识的灌木，整个人都进入了放空的状态。  
这个岛屿拥有原始的海滩和茂密的植被，四周被珊瑚礁包围。据说附近还有大量奇异的野生动物。

“是个很不错的小岛，好好去散散心吧。爸爸听说有人在那片海域见到过人鱼。”收到礼物的时候，昌珉被这样告知。

“南海水有鲛人……其眼能泣珠。”他默默念叨。“拜托，有点儿海龟热带鱼之类的看看就不错了，还奢求什么美人鱼……要是真的有美人鱼的话，大概早就被抓起来开演唱会搞蛋巡赚钱了……“

话音刚落，他就听见了远方传来的飘渺歌声。

一个远离大陆、除了他没有第二个人类存在的岛屿，怎么会有歌声？

是谁？

沈昌珉有些害怕的停下了脚步，歌声却似乎愈发清晰。

正常情况下，按照沈昌珉的性格，他应该会立即跑回自己的小窝躲起来，然后打电话让家里派人来接他——飞回离岛屿最近的城镇大概也就半个小时。  
至于之后，换个度假的地方还不容易吗？闹鬼的岛本来也没什么可住的啊！

然而沈昌珉又重新动了起来，循着歌声的方向走去。那声音有魔力，吸引着他。歌声低沉又婉转，是沈昌珉听不懂的语言，似乎在温柔的诉说绵绵情话。偶尔会听见弹出的卷翘舌音，拉长在爱之歌的调子里既缠绵又多情。

他跟随着歌声的指引，走向了这片海滩的尽头。此时天已经完全黑了下来，一轮明亮的月嵌在空中。月光照亮了海面，岸边的礁石上，影影绰绰显现出了一个修长的身型。

是一个肌肉线条十分流畅的成年男性的背影。

沈昌珉屏住了呼吸，慢慢靠近。身边尽是巨大的礁石，海浪拍打在上面，激起翻滚的浪花，一如沈昌珉此时荡漾的内心。那个男人似乎微微仰起了头看向星空，不算明显的喉结随着歌声轻轻滚动。他双手撑在身后，下半身泡在海水中，看不分明。

沈昌珉此时已经几乎爬到了人鱼身后的礁石上。他刚刚站稳，那蛊惑人心的歌声就突然停了下来。借着明亮的月光，沈昌珉看清楚了这个男人漂亮的腹肌、迷人的胯骨，和潜藏在海面下——

一条闪着晶质欧泊一般璀璨微光的巨大鱼尾。

这是……人鱼吗？

随着歌声的中止，沈昌珉的理智也渐渐恢复。然而他依然被眼前不可思议的景象抓走了全部的注意力。那是一条长而健美的鱼尾，表面闪着一层宝石光泽的银色鳞片从胯部开始，整齐地交叠着向下延伸，覆盖了一整条鱼尾。最底部却又像薄纱一般，又轻又软，随着海水一下一下有规律地晃荡。  
他愣愣地站在那里，冷不防身前的人鱼忽然转过了身，抬起头直直的望向他。

这位迷人的珍宝有一双狭长的眼睛。在月光下，透彻的琥珀色虹膜格外明显，里面似乎有漩涡，能把人的心智和理性吸个一干二净，一旦陷入便无法逃脱。他仰头望着沈昌珉，眼睛睁得略微有些圆，这使他原本有点侵略性的眉眼看起来十分无辜且清纯。直挺的鼻子下是两片丰满的唇，唇角的小痣分外勾人。长长的睫毛上挂了许多细小的水珠，湿漉漉的，压下来是上挑的眼角，混合出一种强大又脆弱的味道。

是个惊天大美人！

理智告诉沈昌珉，这可能是因为不慎嗑药导致的幻觉，抑或纯粹就是做梦。但是他丝毫没有掐醒自己或者干脆逃跑的念头；他甚至蹲下来，捻起人鱼脸颊边一束鸦羽般的黑发。

“管他呢。”他觉得自己大约是失心疯了，伸手钳住人鱼的下巴，俯身侧头吻了下去。“就算被拖下海吃掉，也是牡丹花下死……”

海浪一阵阵拍打在礁石上，咸腥的海水使礁石格外光滑。人鱼伸手搂住了沈昌珉的脖子，用灵活的舌头撬开了他的牙。月光下，一条巨大的鱼尾和模糊的身影纠缠在一起，沈昌珉顺着他的动作，缓缓滑下礁石，向深海坠落——

“像尤利西斯一样，我用蜡封住耳朵，把自己绑在船桅上，航行出去见海妖们。但是，海妖并没有用他们的歌声震碎我的耳朵；我的蜡与我的链子无法对抗她们的诡计，因为她们有一种比歌声更有力的武器，能把我从隐室驱赶到爱情失意的狂乱中。  
……  
我再也无法爱，因此再也无法活，像一座僵化的森林，灰色的树枝正粉碎成灰尘。”

2  
在古老的希腊传说中，人鱼会用天籁般的歌声蛊惑过路的航海者，将他们拖下深海吃拆入腹。

但是现实并不是凶险的传说。实际上，沈昌珉在刚刚坠入海中的时候就清醒了过来，冰冷的海水将他浇了个透心凉。他惊恐的挣扎了起来，对生存的渴望超过了爱欲。人鱼似乎也感觉到了他的慌张与失措，用吻给他渡了几口气，有点顽劣的在海里翻滚了一下就马上把他捧到了海面上。

“呼……咳咳……呼……呼……”沈昌珉好不容易缓过劲儿来，大口的喘着气，双臂还紧紧缠着人鱼的脖子，修长的双腿也下意识缠在人鱼的腰间。两个人几乎到了面贴面的距离，水从人鱼额前的发梢滴下来，落在沈昌珉的前胸上。沈昌珉甚至能清晰的感受到他身下温暖又富有弹性的肌肤和有力跳动的颈动脉。而沈昌珉自己也好不到哪去：打湿的白色t-shirt呈现出半透明的质感，即使是月光下的夜晚也能看清轻薄布料下的肌肉曲线。现在，他的两只大耳朵就像他今天中午做的海鲜烩饭里的虾——煮熟的虾子总是通红通红的。他有点害怕又有点紧张的半阖着双眼，不敢看身边的美人。

人鱼忽然讲出了一串沈昌珉完全听不懂的语句，尾音雀跃又欢沁。昌珉很迷惑的抬头，发现他正一眨不眨的看着自己，眼睛亮晶晶的，嘴还微微噘着，显得无辜又可爱。沈昌珉觉得自己又鬼迷心窍了，一双小鹿眼呆呆地看了半天，憋出一句：

“你……你想干什么？”

人鱼好像听得懂沈昌珉讲话，兴奋的摆了摆尾巴，又长又大的鱼尾在海面下搅出的波动将两人的位置抬高又降了下去，他又对着昌珉讲出之前那串听不懂的语句。

这到底是想说什么……不会是想问我名字吧？沈昌珉开始乱猜。

“不如直接问问他听不听得懂我说话？”这一天的经历实在太魔幻，以至于他不仅莫名其妙的接受了“世界上真的有人鱼而且超级帅身材也好棒”这种设定，甚至开始相信眼前的人鱼能听懂自己讲话。至于劫后余生的惊喜和对陌生环境的警戒，已经统统被他置之脑后了。

“你听得懂我说话吗？”

令人惊讶的是，人鱼居然非常热情的点了点头，又把沈昌珉搂紧了一些。

太酷了吧，能听得懂人话的惊天大帅哥人鱼耶！

“你叫什么名字？”

人鱼非常开心的回了另一串语句，像是唱歌一样，而且大部分都处在人类声带无法发出来的频率附近。沈昌珉非常苦恼的让他重复了好几遍，很努力的模仿他的发音，然而很不成功。

“……郑……允……浩……”这是沈昌珉读音最接近的一次。“郑允浩……这个名字很好听呀！你的名字在我的语言里读起来是郑允浩，我叫你郑允浩好吗？”

出乎意料的，人鱼——现在该叫郑允浩了——似乎非常喜欢自己的名字被沈昌珉这样读出来。他开心的唱了两句，开始重复自己的名字。

“郑——允——浩——”

“哇学的好快！”沈昌珉感慨。看来人鱼是一个语言天赋很强的种族。沈昌珉决定告诉郑允浩他的名字。

“我叫沈昌珉。”

郑允浩又开始咏叹出一串诗歌一样的句子，沈昌珉估计，是类似于“初次见面请多关照”之类的场面话。接着，郑允浩学起了沈昌珉的名字，笑弯了眉眼。

“茶——米——”  
“不是茶米哦，是昌珉。昌——珉——”  
“茶——米——茶——米——”

教了几遍之后，沈昌珉立刻放弃了，向他摆出“做得好宝贝儿我就叫沈茶米”的样子。郑允浩则欢天喜地的“茶米茶米”一通乱叫，抱着沈昌珉在海面上转圈圈，害得昌珉喝了好几口海水。

明月高悬于海面上，白日里积累的热量也渐渐全部消散。沈昌珉和郑允浩在海上折腾了不短的时间，夜凉如水，远方的风吹过时，沈昌珉忍不住打了个寒颤。  
郑允浩很担忧的看着他，轻声低语，富有磁性的嗓音温柔中带着点儿恋恋不舍。  
“刚刚浸了海水，现在风一吹确实有点冷了。”沈昌珉笑着对他说。奇异的，虽然完全听不懂人鱼的语言，沈昌珉却似乎能明白郑允浩想表达什么。“我回去冲个热水澡，换身衣服，再来找你，好吗？”

郑允浩温顺的点了点头，长而健壮的鱼尾翻腾几下，就把沈昌珉送到了海岸边。

等到沈昌珉回来的时候，他不仅换了一件清爽的蓝白条纹上衣，还带了一个藤条的野餐篮。  
“想来点儿夜宵吗？”沈昌珉盘起两条长腿坐在礁石上，找了一个平整的地方放篮子。“刚出炉的佛卡夏，我新改良的配方。今晚原本是为了等面包烤好才出来散步的。”

郑允浩接过了沈昌珉递来的食物，发出了应该是道谢的语句。他略微低着头，斯文的小口吃着。月光从他的发顶洒下来，在脸上留下了阴影，使得一张刀斧雕琢的漂亮小脸更加的精致迷人。若是忽略那条横亘在礁石上的鱼尾，沈昌珉几乎要以为自己又身处觥筹交错的晚宴上，而旁边坐着的不知是谁家的小少爷和他一样，对暗潮涌动的谈话内容丝毫不感兴趣，认真且耐心的吃着自己的食物。

“好吃吗？”沈昌珉期待的问。郑允浩点了点头，还调皮的甩了一下尾巴表示喜爱，带起的水珠在沈昌珉衣服上留下了一小串水点子。

你喜欢最好啦！沈昌珉内心十分满足，又从篮子里拎出来一块儿吃。他看着眼前镀了一层辉光的大鱼尾摇摇摆摆，心里忽然升起了一股冲动。然而脑内小剧场全部冲撞到一起发生了小型核爆，最后出口的只有一句磕磕巴巴的话：

“请问，我…我可以摸摸你尾巴吗？”

完蛋把真心话说出来了！第一次见面就要摸人家尾巴太不礼貌了！沈昌珉觉得非常羞耻，脖子和耳朵全红了，他有点不敢看郑允浩。没想到郑允浩居然低低的笑出了声，点头答应了。

从哪里下手好呢？胯部可以吗？虽然觉得十分失礼，沈昌珉依旧小心翼翼地将手伸向了他梦寐以求地地方。郑允浩的腹部不算非常健壮，但是坚硬又流畅的腹直肌极其吸引人，引得沈昌珉这种健身爱好者连声惊叹。腰与尾相交的地方，银色的鳞片是渐渐长出来的，愈往下愈细密。指腹按过整条鱼尾时，没有想象中海洋生物的冰冷与粘腻，反而是温暖又湿润的触感。

沈昌珉对于自己这种既像是撸猫又像是厨子挑鱼的行为感到十分羞愧，郑允浩却十分配合，还舒展了身体，笑着把尾巴挪到沈昌珉面前让他摸。人鱼的尾巴就像他上半身的肌肉，同样的流畅健美。偶尔沈昌珉手上动作太过轻柔时，郑允浩会颤一颤，沈昌珉的抚摸似乎让他感觉非常痒。摸到尾部的银纱时，他还要坏心眼的拍尾巴，溅了沈昌珉一脸的水珠。

太幸福了！我摸到人鱼的尾巴了！沈昌珉一边在郑允浩的鱼尾上摩挲一边在心里感慨。“允浩呀，你家住在这附近吗？这片海域？”

郑允浩低幅度地摇摇头，直视着沈昌珉的双眼，唱了一句咏叹调。

“书上说人鱼都是住在深海的，你也应该住在深海吧？”虽然不知道郑允浩家在哪里，但是沈昌珉觉得肯定很不错。“这片海域离人类活动区域太近了，对你们来说不怎么安全。你怎么会来这儿呀？”

这一次，郑允浩没有说话。他只是静静注视着沈昌珉，琥珀色的双瞳里柔情似乎都要漫溢出来了。

“我也只是担心你呀，要是被其他人类发现了，他们会把你抓走的。”

郑允浩调皮的眨了眨眼，低沉又优美的嗓音吐出了一个句子，猛地揽住了沈昌珉的腰，带进怀里顺势就要往海里游，吓得沈昌珉赶紧环上他的肩膀。

“知道了知道了，那些人类是打不过你的，我们允浩是海里的王。”

郑允浩噗嗤笑出了声，点了点头，松手放开沈昌珉。

夜已经很深了。沈昌珉低头看着礁石黑色的表面，手指在上面无意识的画着圈圈。郑允浩握住了他的手，温暖而干燥的触感让他回过了神。

“……”郑允浩说了句什么，声音一如既往的像歌声一样美妙。  
“我要回去了。”沈昌珉说。“你明天还会来吗？”

郑允浩点点头。

“那明早日出的时候在这里见面，好吗？”沈昌珉把另一只手也覆在他们交叠的手上，用大拇指轻轻蹭了几下郑允浩的手腕内侧。郑允浩又点点头，侧身过来吻住沈昌珉的唇角，旋即撤开，向后倒去，划出一到优美的弧线沉入海水里。

沈昌珉回味了一下这个轻柔曼妙的道别吻，才站起来慢慢往回走。他食指的指尖轻轻扫过自己的下唇，嘴角向两边拉出一个很大的笑容。

阳光与盐的味道。

3  
天还是完全黑的，漫天星辰依然履行着为海上的旅人指路的职责。沈昌珉却突然睁开了眼睛，转头按开了枕边的手机。  
［4:45］  
时间还早，但是睡又睡不着。沈昌珉坐在床上，背微微佝偻着，肩膀下沉。他一直以来都有失眠的问题：虽然睡得比别人晚，但是起得比别人早；夜里总要醒来个几次。沈昌珉愣愣的，缓缓向旁边伸出手。黑暗中，他摸到了床头柜上的遥控器，按下后窗帘自动拉开，正对着床的巨大落地窗外是幽深的海和璀璨的星河。沈昌珉的卧室在最顶层，视野非常开阔，同时也很适合享受岛上全年300天的日晒。他对着眼前的夜空发了会儿呆，揉揉头发，觉得干脆起床算了。

一通胡乱的梳洗之后，沈昌珉套了条短裤，又随手抓了一件t恤换上，穿着人字拖啪嗒啪嗒晃悠到了海滩。走到礁石附近时他停了下来，对着古井般平静无波的海面长长地叹了一口气。

昨晚肯定是喝多了。这就是很普通的一片海啊，哪里来的什么美人鱼。  
沈昌珉腹诽。借着蒙蒙的天光，他忽然看见一个修长的身影从海平面迅速跃出，稳稳地降到了礁石上，长长的尾巴隔着老远甩溅了他一脸水珠。  
“……你好调皮！”沈昌珉一把抹掉了脸上的水迹，向礁石走去。“你怎么在这儿？昨晚没回去吗？”

郑允浩开心地嚎了一嗓子，笑盈盈地盯着沈昌珉。

他在这里等了沈昌珉整整一个晚上。

沈昌珉爬上礁石，握住了他的手。“一起等日出吧。”

他们并肩坐在礁石上，头自然地倾向对方。郑允浩的肱二头肌上还有未干的水珠，顺着他漂亮的肩线向下滑，滚入两人交握着的手中。远方海平线上，天空开始渐渐泛白，云层下孕育着太阳的新生。沈昌珉想起自己曾经在博物馆看到过的一件竹布衫，被染成了所谓“东方亮”，色调清幽而淡雅。那是一种极淡的蓝透白的颜色，是日出前的浅薄天色，就如同眼前景象。意境虽然晦涩，但是感情的传达非常到位。太阳每天都照常升起，我们却很少有时间像先人那样眺望日出。

与心爱的人一起，更是难得。

沈昌珉转头看向郑允浩，他正微微抬着下巴瞭望海天相交的那一线，透彻的双瞳里滚动着天边的云卷和层叠的波涛。他的下颌、长颈与精致的鼻子勾出分毫不差的漂亮角度，在熹微天光的映衬下显得妖娆又艳丽。

“［她弯下腰，在王子清秀的眉毛上亲了一吻，于是她向天空凝视——朝霞渐渐地变得更亮了。］”沈昌珉忽然想起了这句话，默默念出了声。

“这是我很喜欢的一个童话，叫做《海的女儿》——讲的是一条小美人鱼的故事。”他对郑允浩说。刚才我念的那个句子，是她在日出之前吻了自己的心上人。”

郑允浩挑了挑眉毛，伸手拨开沈昌珉软而细碎的刘海，在他清秀的眉骨上亲了一吻。

沈昌珉害羞地晃了晃，郑允浩指尖扫过的地方渐渐发烫，烧得他迷迷糊糊。他又转回去看向海面，头枕在恋人的肩上。

海上渐渐升起了一轮红日，却不像热带常见的那样耀眼，反而因为略有些阴的天而稍显黯淡。沈昌珉掏出了手机，搜了《安徒生童话故事全集》。“［现在太阳从海里升起来了。阳光柔和地、温暖地照在冰冷的泡沫上。］”沈昌珉挑出了一句读，他正抱着郑允浩的手臂。“我是真的很喜欢这个童话故事……我小时候，妈妈总是讲给我听。”

“小美人鱼因为没有得到王子的爱，在第一缕阳光出现的时候就会化作海上的泡沫。”他说。

“我有些时候觉得遇见你就像一场梦，你也会像她那样变成泡沫吗？”

郑允浩觉得沈昌珉大约睡得太少了，估计现在脑子里有点糊。他把沈昌珉的肩膀掰过来转向他，紧紧的盯住。他的眼神是那样热烈又专注，胜过晴空上烈焰般的太阳。

沈昌珉的眼眶渐渐发酸发涩，不受控制地流下了眼泪。一开始只是不住地向下淌，后面愈发承受不住，几乎是崩溃的境地了。郑允浩凑过去，温柔地、一滴一滴地将他的眼泪含进口中，又慢慢地舔干他满脸的泪水，最后吻上他的双唇。

他搂着沈昌珉的双臂渐渐收紧。

我们昌珉，是个受过伤的孩子啊。

4  
沈昌珉从小就是一个非常敏感细腻的孩子。

曾几何时，极为强势的父母、大他许多的优秀兄长和周围人过分的关注都是他压力的来源。天生的性格让他期冀藏在阴影中，环境却迫使他站出来面对。于他而言，受人瞩目比死还可怕。

他也有过想要像哥哥那样的时期，拿着国际奥林匹克数学竞赛的金牌满心期待地向父母邀宠，然而获得表扬与奖励后依然是空洞的情感体验：他们都太忙了，没有人能够抽出哪怕短短几个小时的时间去听一个小孩子的心里话。他也曾经无端地抱着他的兄长嚎啕大哭，然而他亲爱的哥哥——纵使爱他却也完全无法理解他——只是温柔地摸着他的发顶和脊背轻声安慰，然后打了一通电话给他预约心理咨询。

我又有什么价值呢？沈昌珉常常自问。长到了读大学的年龄，却还是除了学习一无是处。父母每每向他人提起来也只是夸奖他成绩好、乖巧听话：这与小学生有什么分别？他的年纪一年大过一年，可他却只是循规蹈矩地做着意义不明的事情。不是说做不到，也不是做不好，只是不知道为什么要做、不知道成就感从何而来——他似乎一直缺乏对生活的热情。仿佛生也不曾拥有喜悦，死也不算一件大的憾事：他需要一个一定要活下去的理由。

沈昌珉觉得，自己不值得爱。

因为缺乏爱的能力，他不值得去爱别人，更不值得拥有别人的爱。

他喜欢《海的女儿》这个故事。在他小时候，他的妈妈经常读给他听。这是他记忆中为数不多的温情时刻。《海的女儿》并不是一个肤浅的爱情故事，在他看来，这篇童话内容更多的是在阐述“超验”：小美人鱼追求的是不朽的灵魂，而获得王子的爱是拥有灵魂的一个途径。现世的幸福固然重要，然而只有通过爱的磨炼，才能到达彼岸。

我的爱，他想，我的爱又在哪里呢？他就像是那条小美人鱼，生活在海底森林的华丽宫殿里，无法像兄弟姐妹那样满足于漂亮的后花园和鱼尾上缀着的珍珠，一心一意地渴望着外面的世界。他就这样走在父母给他规划好的路线上，过着表面上按部就班，实际上浑浑噩噩的生活。

直到他遇见了郑允浩。

人鱼的美貌与歌喉都远远超越了普通人类能够承受的范围。沈昌珉有生以来第一次，觉得自己满是枯枝烂叶的内心重新有了生机，被一点星火燎成了广阔的荒原，欲望的藤蔓疯了一样野蛮生长。

是他。

在某一次绵长甜蜜的吻之后，他和郑允浩额头相抵，温热的气息吐到对方的脸上。他的手摩挲着恋人的脖子，心被餍足与慰籍填满。

曾经，孤独是我的命运。  
现在，他的爱救赎了我。

5  
傍晚时分的海滩总是格外的有魅力，美食、美酒、美人，再加上一点激昂的舞曲和恰到好处的暧昧，映衬着晚霞与海岸，赤脚踩在仍然温热的沙滩上。

这是一天中最美好的时刻。

沈昌珉拖了一个庭院用的大号烧烤炉到沙滩上，还是双烟囱的那种，把他累得摇头晃脑，不停地跟郑允浩吐着舌头撒娇；郑允浩则拎着个不知道是什么材质的渔网从海下钻出来，里面装了各种各样的贝类、鱼虾，甚至还有一只大章鱼。礁石附近漂着一个珍珠红色的皮球，他们俩在海上打了一个下午的球。

嗯…准确的说是打情骂俏了一个下午。

“哇这么多蚝？”沈昌珉在郑允浩的海鲜大礼包里挑挑拣拣。“我烤几只给你试试好吗？”

郑允浩疯狂点头，表示自己对从未吃过的烤蚝十分期待。

沈昌珉熟练地用刀撬开了蚝壳，往里面加了几滴红醋，又抹了点黄芥末，递给郑允浩：“你先吃几只生的垫垫肚子。”

郑允浩双手捧着半边蚝壳，像是一只抱着榛子的小松鼠，坐在一个稍矮的礁石上围观沈昌珉对付那只大章鱼。他仰起头，“唰”的一下就把蚝倒进嘴里了，清甜的滋味让他唱出了一串儿满意的旋律。

“好吃的软煮章鱼脚，要有鲜花着锦、浓油赤酱的调味。”沈昌珉掂着大章鱼的一只脚，左捏捏、右捏捏。“不要用太高的温度，慢慢煮，肉质会变得既松且软，然后和熬好的酱汁一起炖，要让每一个小圆斑吸盘都裹上酱汁，到时候拎出来切成小块铺在米饭上，特别好吃！”他看着郑允浩期待的眼神，打算继续勾引下去。“不过我猜你们人鱼应该喜欢那种坚韧弹牙的肉质……那也非常简单，把章鱼脚放进滚水里汆烫几下，捞出来在冰凉冰凉的水下反复冲洗。”沈昌珉伸出手做示范，呼噜呼噜地揉着大章鱼脚。“揉好之后章鱼脚不仅滚圆滚圆，而且超级饱满有弹性。这个时候呢，再切成厚片，浇上用细碎的茗荷腌的生抽，淋一小点醋和一小点花椒油，拌上山葵泥撒点小葱段儿，冰镇之后口感真的超一流！”

郑允浩觉得自己已经在咽口水了。

“不过，”沈昌珉窥着郑允浩的表情。“我们今天既不做煮的也不做冰镇的。”他取出了备长炭，开始烧炉子。“我们今天吃烤章鱼脚哟！”

郑允浩哼唧了一声，来表示对昌珉刚才“只撩不娶”的抗议。他斜着身子靠在礁石上，长长的鱼尾甩来甩去，从缠了一堆海草的渔网里扒拉出来一只海胆，翘着尾巴尖儿把那个倒霉鬼当成皮球抽着玩。

“诶，先吃海胆也行！”沈昌珉两眼放光。郑允浩从手边摸了一块小石头，在海胆上准确的一砸，被敲碎的海胆看起来可怜兮兮的；沈昌珉接过他递来的海胆，用勺子把五角星一样的生殖腺挖了出来，熟练地除去内脏，丢进了一个轻津产的浅杯里（小少爷选餐具就是这么任性）。郑允浩因为嘴小，吃得很慢，动作莫名让沈昌珉有种优雅又高贵的感觉。 冰棱的纹路在稍弱的光线下折射出明暗不一的花斑，略有些蒙了雾气的杯壁仿佛盛了初雪，里面的海胆黄鲜甜得像刚萌发的嫩芽。明明是夏夜海岸路边摊随便啃啃的状态，却硬生生给郑允浩吃成古堡里的鉴酒会。然而纵使他吃的那么慢，直到他吃完为止，倒霉的海胆外壳上的刺依然在蠕动。

唔，好像有点残忍……

沈昌珉一边烤着章鱼脚，一边看着他的暴力血腥美人浩徒手掰开了一只龙虾，青蓝色的壳被毫不犹豫地丢到了一边，晶莹剔透的肉被送到他的嘴边，闪着羊脂白玉般的诱人光泽。

连生生活剥龙虾的动作都干净利落到让人觉得性感呢……

沈昌珉张开嘴，吃肉的同时不忘吮吸郑允浩的手指，在看到他惊慌失措的害羞样子之后又坏心眼的舔了一下。想到那双蕴含力量的手曾经温柔地抚摸过他的胸膛、颈动脉、腰脊敏感带……沈昌珉觉得自己浑身的血都沸腾了起来。人鱼明明是个天性暴虐的种族啊……他的心里忽然升起一股对被郑允浩蹂躏的渴望。

两个人吃吃喝喝、打打闹闹，一下子就疯到了深夜。沈昌珉大约是再一次喝多了，干脆四仰八叉地躺在海滩上睡觉，衣服因为之前又是互相泼水又是在海里一起抱着乱游，湿了干、干了又湿；此时一吹海风，势必要着凉。

他不知道自己这种昏迷状态到底持续了多久，醒来时依然是繁星漫天的深夜，身边是一直守着他的郑允浩。沈昌珉感到一阵眩晕，随之而来的是酸痛的肌肉和迟缓的反应——他整个人像是被丢进火堆里一般被高热控制，然而海边吹来的风又让他冷得瑟瑟发抖。郑允浩冰凉的手掌覆在他的额头上，向他温柔的低语，仿佛天使才能唱出来的摇篮曲。沈昌珉蜷缩着身子窝在郑允浩怀里，发出一些无意识的呜咽声。为了不让他被海水淹到，郑允浩一直在用身子护住怀里的恋人。

“我发烧了。”沈昌珉张开口，嗓音十分喑哑。“我喉咙也好痛……可能得先回去休息一下。”

郑允浩点点头，轻轻放开他，两人的手依然交握着。郑允浩轻声说了句什么。

“病好了就马上来找你，还是老地方。”沈昌珉用头蹭了蹭他的胸膛。你会一直等我吗？“

郑允浩琥珀色的眼眸盯着他，而后垂首在他的手心温柔的印下一个湿漉漉的吻。

“别怕，我不会离开的。门廊的灯会一直开着的，就像平时一样。”

郑允浩半个身子浮出水面，目送沈昌珉歪歪扭扭的身影渐行渐远。月光下，他又缓缓唱起了初次见面的那首歌。朦胧的光晕勾勒出他颀长的身型，低沉的歌喉平添一抹艳色。

6  
郑允浩是一条来自大洋深处的人鱼。

虽然人类对这个种族有着各种各样的猜测，世界各地都遍布传说与奇谈，但很少人知道，人鱼是深情又专一的生物，也是天性暴虐的生物：他们一旦认定了就不会轻易放手，有时候甚至不择手段，折磨对方的同时更热衷于折磨自己。

郑允浩在见到沈昌珉的第一眼就爱上了他。

作为这附近一大片海域的霸主，他本来只是非常偶然的游到了边缘，又非常偶然的在一个月圆之夜来到浅海透透气，却机缘巧合地见到了坐在岸边弹着吉他、仰着头看月亮的沈昌珉。他的眼睛亮晶晶的，脸颊鼓鼓的，笑起来是不谙世事的天真无邪。郑允浩半个身子浮出水面，远远地看着星河下又唱又笑的沈昌珉，抬手缓缓按住了自己的左胸口。

胸腔里禁锢的那颗红心正在激烈地跳动。  
原来这就是一见钟情。

郑允浩每天都会来到这个海岛附近。一开始，他只是偷偷地在旁边观望，看着沈昌珉早起在海边跑步，看着他拿出烤好的小饼干和泡好的红茶，坐在庭院里看书，看着他傍晚时分带了一瓶酒到沙滩上，抿上一口就心满意足地感叹，开心得笑出了大小眼。后来，他不满足于只是远远地望着，他想要更进一步。

他终于鼓起勇气，坐在礁石上，用自己的美妙歌喉来引诱沈昌珉。  
没有人能抵挡的了塞壬的歌声，他成功了。

“人鱼真的不会哭吗？”沈昌珉曾经非常好奇的问过他。郑允浩手尾共用，试图以生动形象的方式像他解释，但实际上看起来非常滑稽。幸好，无论郑允浩想表达什么，沈昌珉都能很好的理解。

“反正你从来没哭过，也没有见过别的人鱼哭，对吧？”沈昌珉看着郑允浩像他点了点头，对自己的共情能力十分满意。“哇，你会不会已经忘记怎么哭了？”

其实他从来就没有记起来过。与其说人鱼天生不会哭，不如说这种本能无法被召唤。

郑允浩的祖母曾经告诉过他，人鱼只有在极度悲伤的时候才会哭泣，因为他们哭出来的不是眼泪，而是珍珠：他们哭出来的是自己的命。大部分人鱼都难有悲伤的时刻。家人或好友离世，也只是在人间尽享欢愉之后的告别；挥一挥手，就可以在温暖的晨曦中化作海面上的泡沫。

郑允浩看向身边的沈昌珉，看着他细密森然的睫毛上下纷飞，小鹿般可爱的眼里尽是遮不住的笑意。

如果有一天，你离开了我，我会不会哭呢？

他把沈昌珉圈在怀中，感受到极大的满足与愉悦，仿佛他们不是泡在太平洋的一湾浅海里，而是漂浮于幸福的宇宙中。他也总是有些焦躁，有些惶恐，似乎恋人的爱不是自然而然地给予他的，是他用不正当手段掠夺来的。他十分害怕。

“允浩……”沈昌珉双腿缠在他的腰间，一只手攀着他的脖子，一只手捧着他的脸颊，一下一下啄他的双唇。“我爱你——”

沈昌珉总是这样对他说，一遍又一遍地重复，毫不吝惜，乐此不彼。

郑允浩长长的鱼尾左右摆动，巨大的白纱划过沈昌珉小腿的腓肠肌，带来了一阵阵颤栗。他的指尖顺着昌珉的脊柱沟向上滑，又慢慢向下按压，最后结束在一个用力的拥抱和一个长时间的深吻中。

爱你是我的命运。  
你是我的命运。

7  
沈昌珉一路踉踉跄跄地走回了房间，抬手试了试自己的额温。“烧得还挺厉害呢……”他摸出了手机，给家里发了条信息，便躺在床上沉沉地睡去。睡梦中，他好像听见了直升机停在停机坪上的噪声，感觉得到医生开门进来，给他打针、喂水，换了衣服、掖好被角，又似乎悄然无声地离开了。

沈昌珉这一觉简直如同昏迷一般，起来时已经天光大亮。他拿起了压在床边小桌上一个长方形电子钟下的纸条，是医生昨晚留给他的。昨天，他们等到沈昌珉状态稳定之后就离开了。沈昌珉拿起水杯，把几粒药片灌了下去。

已经快中午一点了啊……

沈昌珉觉得有点饿，打算先下楼做点儿吃的填肚子。窗外的太阳耀眼到近乎刺破视网膜的程度，迫使他不得不抬起手来略微挡一挡眼睛。

呼——今天太阳也太大了！人鱼好像不怎么喜欢暴烈的阳光，看来郑允浩应该要到晚上才会来海滩了……

他打开酒柜拎出一瓶雷司令，转身四处找开瓶用的海马刀，却不经意瞥到斜对面餐厅落地窗外木条铺就的走廊上。那里的阳光不知为何被挡住了一大半，在庭院里打下了长条的阴影。“嗯？是谁在外面吗？”

沈昌珉放下酒向那边走，略向外跨了几步之后，他忽然看清了那个人影是谁，惊呼出声，飞奔而去。

“郑允浩！！！”

他怎么会在这里！

沈昌珉手忙脚乱地拉开玻璃门，失去了依靠的郑允浩骤然倒下，软绵绵的身体被后方的沈昌珉紧紧地抱在怀里。同时似乎有什么细碎的东西从他的眼角、头发和身上滚了下来，有的散落在屋内的瓷砖上，有的嵌进走廊木地板的缝隙里，还有的滚进了庭院，混杂在一堆纯白色沙石中，在阳光下反射出莹润的七彩光泽。

是珍珠。

但是沈昌珉此时根本没空欣赏此等美景，他快速地检查了一下郑允浩的状况，真的极其糟糕：郑允浩整个人都处在昏迷的状态，双手、上臂前臂、胸前和后背都有多处擦伤，伤口上还蹭了泥沙和其他无法辨别的污渍；更要命的是他的鱼尾，长时间的暴晒让他的鱼鳞全部竖了起来，月光下熠熠生辉的迷人银色完全消失，取而代之的是干枯的死灰色；鱼尾划伤的几个口子附近的鱼鳞还沾着血，凝固后的腥红衬着惨灰显得更加惊心怵目。

那么远的路程，那么毒辣的阳光，郑允浩就这么一点一点拖着身躯，爬到了沈昌珉的房前，在太阳下不知道暴晒了几个小时，无望地等着。

“傻瓜，不知道自己是离不开水的吗？”沈昌珉现在连说话的声音都是颤抖的。他想要把郑允浩拦腰抱起来，但是实在是太沉了，抬都抬不动。他只能把郑允浩的胳膊架在自己肩上，搂着他的腰，尽量在不碰到他的伤口的情况下往屋里抱。

“得让他赶快回到海水环境里，他脱水了。”沈昌珉终于把郑允浩放进了一楼的大浴缸，把所有能放水的水阀都拧开。又快速翻出了几大袋子海洋浴盐，双手颤抖地往浴缸里倒。

“ Fxxk，我居然记得海水的浓度！还知道浴缸的尺寸！”沈昌珉从未像现在这样感谢自己过目不忘的能力，还有在实验室长期工作的经历。即便是这样惊慌地时刻，他依然能准确地算出需要的盐量，虽然手抖可是依然有掂一下就能知道大概质量的能力。

郑允浩是在沈昌珉给他清洗伤口的时候清醒的。人鱼的自愈能力非常强，在盐浓度适当的溶液中才浸泡了不到半个小时，很多伤口就开始渐渐恢复，干裂的鳞片和皮肤也都再一次变得柔软有光泽。沈昌珉听见了郑允浩的鼻音，赶忙放下手里的棉棒。“怎么样允浩？还难受吗？要不要我……唔嗯——”

他的话还没说完，就被郑允浩拖下了水压在身下。沈昌珉的头靠在墙壁上，后背紧紧地贴着浴缸壁，被郑允浩吻到几乎窒息的地步。他好不容易推开他，得到了一点空隙喘气，还没等开口讲话就又被重新压了回去，迎来一个更加持久热烈的吻。郑允浩的力气大极了，双手像钳子一样，仿佛要把他揉碎了全部融进自己的身体里。吻也几乎到了吃拆入腹的程度，压榨着他肺里的每一丝空气。

很长一段时间之后，长到沈昌珉以为自己会因为缺乏氧气而失去意识，郑允浩慢慢松开他，向后退了一点，低下了头，看不清脸上的表情。沈昌珉正因为进入肺里的大量新鲜空气而大口喘着，忽然听见了接连不断的“扑通”、“扑通”的落水声。他伸手向前，捞出了几颗掉进浴缸里的小东西。

都是珍珠。

“别哭……我的宝贝，我的允浩，别哭……”沈昌珉双手捧着郑允浩的脸，微微颤抖，红了眼眶。“我差点以为要看不见你了……”

“别……走……”

沈昌珉惊呆了。“什么？”

“茶米……别走……”郑允浩抬起头，眼里依然闪着泪光。他把手掌覆在沈昌珉的手上，贴在自己的脸颊边。“茶米别走……”

一直以来，郑允浩除了自己的名字和“茶米”，其他的词句都不会说，无论怎么努力学好像都不行。沈昌珉把这归结为人鱼的发声系统和语言系统与人类实在是差太远。这是第一次，郑允浩真正意义上讲出了人类的语言。

你也差一点以为要看不见我了吗？沈昌珉把郑允浩搂到自己怀里，拍着他的背轻轻安抚。原来是这样。郑允浩昨晚看见有直升机来到岛上，几小时之后又离开，以为沈昌珉被他们带走了：因为医生走的时候把沈昌珉门廊的灯也一并关掉了，而往常沈昌珉是从来不会关掉那盏灯的。

“我不会抛下你，我不会背叛你。”沈昌珉挽着两人交握的手，在郑允浩的眉心烙下一个吻。

“我不会离开你，我会陪着你，我承诺。”

“我爱你。”

Alright Baby, don’t cry  
永远都两人一起跨越一切吧  
我会一直守护 哭累之后在我怀中 安静入睡的你  
I’ll love you for eternity


End file.
